Rio 2
by 981108
Summary: This is not a story, just a theory as I have seen how TCTW had insulted Jewel in Rio 2 and I can't stand for it. Sorry If I made you waste your time reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first of all, before you read this, read TCTW's Rio 2 theory first.**

* * *

He first said that Carla, Bia and Tiago aren't Blu's kids, but Roberto's. He's actually wrong about that since in the first movie somewhere, Jewel stated that because of humans, she lost everything. Roberto might be that part of 'everything'. Also, if you have a little sense of logic, Jewel was in Rio for quite a long time, which means if the kids were Roberto's, they would already been born and already flying.

TCTW stated that the three kids don't belong to Blur because the are pretty? Hello, what world do you live in? An offspring of a species doesn't follow just one parent, the kids follow the genes of both the parents. Carla and Bia have their mother's bright feathers. Tiago has the same colour feathers as Blu. If you look closely and pay attention to Roberto's feathers. They are slightly the darkest in the tribe.

Second, no, Jewel did not fall for Blu at first sight. Even though she called him a pet, because Blu had risked his life to fall down with her, she thinks that he is crazy but at the same time grateful, in my opinion, because Blu was willing to go down in life with her.

Remember when Jewel mentioned about going to the Amazon? And how the kids react differently compared to Blu?  
Well, the answer is because Blu never lived too far from man-made structures before. He is a uncomfortable around jungle and wildlife and you can remember in the first movie. The kids are excited to go as Jewel said to let them connect them to their roots. Show them what she had. Which probably is the reason they are all hyped-up to go into the amazon.

In the Amazon :

TCTW stated that Blu was attacked. But he wasn't, he clung to the ostrich because he thinks that ostrich is going too fast, butterflies stuck onto him, that's not considered attack.

Eduardo is Jewel's father, he also likes Roberto a lot because he is more birdly and grew up in the Amazon. But it was not proven he was hatched there. In a demo reel of Rio 2, it was shown that Roberto had shown the ring on his leg to Blu. Which might make you think he whether joined the tribe or was captured by humans when in the tribe, either way, he is really good friends with Jewel.

The time Jewel and her father reunited, Eduardo thanked Blu by giving him a hug. He also told the kids to call him 'Pop-pop', which Carla added it has a nice ring to it. He told Blu to call him 'sir', maybe as a formality because Blu is older?

"My daughter has returned!" Eduardo's wing had hidden Blu's face.

If you look closely, you could see that obviously it was an accident as I don't think Eduardo would be so rude to his son-in-law. The voice actor of Eduardo stated that Blu is not the kind of bird/person he would want her daughter to marry. So disliking him at first is a natural father thing to every father whose daughter returned after getting married without your knowledge.

During beautiful creatures, Carla, Bia and Tiago did what they would normally do. Dance to the rhythm and let your mind flow with the song. They don't know how to dance to the lyrics but they followed what they think is what.

 **TCTW stated in bold that Blue isn't Carla, Bia and Tiago's father. But think about this, would Jewel really marry Roberto when they are 2000 miles apart? If so, how? So people, I ask only one thing from you if you read TCTW's theories. Would that be logical? How would the kids get back to Jewel if Jewel was separated from her family from years?**

I can only say, I'm no bird expert but when a bird is pregnant, it will be obvious, just like the rest of the animals. Roberto and Jewel did not mate.

"When we were kids, we always had the cutest nicknames for each other." Roberto stated, when they were kids.

Which means, yes. Jewel was taken away at a young age. If I followed TCTW's theories, Jewel would not be able to fly so hardcore if she was pregnant.

Jewel wanted to get out of the aviary because she claims she is a wild bird, she is not a pet. How would you feel?

 ** _Imagine this, you are in a nice loving family. Suddenly, someone comes to take you away and keep you in a large cage, ALONE! Of course you would want to escape right?_**

In the first movie, Nico had said that Rafi has some guest from out of town. "OUT OF TOWN" which means they never seen them before. Put this sentence for example. "I never saw that girl before, she must be from OUT OF TOWN."

Has it occur to you that Jewel and Blu are birds? Which means who knows how old they are after fifteen years. Animals have their own age.

Roberto said that he wished he could be blessed with a flock of little Robertos to call his own. What he meant was, he was a little jealous and wanted to have kids of his own.

Blu is obviously Jewel's mate because,

1\. Blu got jealous when Jewel and Roberto started calling each other by their childhood names.

2\. Blue stated he would do anything for Jewel, which even means if he has to leave his comfort zone to be by her side.

3\. Jewel had stated that Blu is her family and she's not going to leave him behind.

4\. If Jewel and Roberto are mates, she would know how Roberto would react at the sight oh humans and not shocked at how he was in a seizure-like state.

5\. Jewel called Blu her one and only, while Blu did the same at the end of the movie.

Eduardo :

Eduardo doesn't approve of Jewel with Blu because he thinks blue is a 'pet', when he is a 'companion'. It can be seen as a companion is a friend that stays with you. If he were to know Roberto was also abusively raised by humans before, he would never look up to him the same way in the movie. And no, it's not because Roberto is handsome, it's because Eduardo sees Roberto as a bird while he sees Blu as a pet.

Roberto :

Not every one of Blu's kids spend all their time with Roberto, only Tiago. The reason is because Roberto and Tiago have much more in common, which has nothing to do with family.

Ending :

If Jewel didn't want to be with Blu, she could have broken up right at the spot and hit it off with Roberto. But no, she loves Blu as Blu was the one who showed her a new light in humans. He had showed her that not all humans are harmful. If she wanted to break up, she could have. So, in conclusion, Rio 2 has a happy ending. Eduardo had also shown his liking towards Blu at the end when he rescued the whole flock from getting their home torn down.

If you're asking what the movie is actually about, it's about a young girl who found her family while looking for them. Her husband followed because she thinks it would be great for them. The girl's father doesn't approve because he thinks his daughter's husband isn't part of the tribe but accepts him as he is later on when he proved himself he belonged.

* * *

 **So, yeah. That's basically it.**

 **TCTW is way off as if Jewel didn't want Blu to be part of the family, she could've told him and just left him.**

 **Why? Because TCTW thinks Jewel is a hard-hearted meanie.**

 **Thanks for reading anyways, criticize me all you want. I can't stand TCTW anymore, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last post, I didn't quite mention clearly about inheritance, did I?**

 **So, here is it.**

Rio 2 TCTW said that Carla, Bia and Tiago belong to Jewel and Roberto. It is scientifically proven to be wrong as the Roberto's eyes are blue. Some might say inherited from his parents but the movie was very clear as the only parent to the adult birds was Jewel, and her father had green eyes, just like her. Blu has brown coloured eyes. The same with Bia and Tiago. Carla inherited her mother's eyes, green.

If the three chicks are really Roberto's, Tiago would have light to dark coloured feathers instead of colours like Blu's.

Their beak is also one thing, although some may say inheritance is something that wouldn't happen often if recessive, but at least Roberto's beak shape, size, or colour would be inherited into the chicks.

Their crest feathers would be inherited by Roberto's, but no. Their crest feathers are inherited from Blu. As seen in the numbers of crest feathers Bia and Carla both have.

 **So I ask you, do you still think Carla, Bia and Tiago are Roberto's?**

 **If so, find me some proof and I will see to it.**


End file.
